


Everyone Is Singing (I Hear Those Sleigh Bells Ringing)

by fireflylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, SO MUCH FLUFF, The X Factor Bungalow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but enjoy the fluff, louis got a 28 tattoo, they love each other a lot, zayn doesnt exist in this world im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflylarry/pseuds/fireflylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to find the perfect gift for Harry, things don't quite go to plan. Harry just thinks it's a Christmas Miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Is Singing (I Hear Those Sleigh Bells Ringing)

The wind whipped around Louis, making his body shiver as he tried to pull his jacket tighter around his torso. The busy streets of Chicago surrounded him, everywhere he looked there were people bustling about, trying to find last minute Christmas presents. Yellow taxis and other commuters beeped and yelled out their windows on the road, each person more desperate than the other to get home from the biting cold. 

Louis didn't like to be The Grinch, especially a week before such a happy holiday; but he was _tired_ and _cold_ and his feet hurt so bad from walking around the city all day.  Ask anyone, he got cranky when he was cold. It's just, Louis needed to find the perfect present for Harry for Christmas. His boy deserved the world, and if that meant that he had to lug his soaked vans-clad feet around Chicago city all day to find it, then so be it. 

Louis was hopelessly endeared with Harry, even when the boy had insisted on each of them doing their Christmas shopping in different places because,

 ' _But Lou, what if we ended up getting each other the same gift?! It would be a Christmas disaster!' _

Always the dramatic one, his Harry. 

One of the thousands upon thousands of things that Louis loved about Harry, was his enthusiasm for each holiday. Louis had first witnessed this all the way back in the x factor days, when he had sat back and watched with a fond expression as Harry flitted around the house, sprucing each available surface with any Christmas decoration he could get his hands on. And it didn't just stop at Christmas, once they started living together it was never a surprise to Louis to come home on Valentine's Day to see their flat decked out in cut out paper hearts and a warm glow of candles blanketing the room. Louis could only shake his head in fondness on Halloween as he helped untangle Harry from fake cobwebs, picking out plastic spiders from his hair, only to have it covered in pumpkin guts later on. 

Whenever Louis would ask, Harry would just shrug and claim that  _he  just liked to make people feel happy and festive_. 

As he said, Louis was hopelessly endeared. 

Which is why he needed to find the perfect gift for Harry. He'd looked in each and every shop, running his fingertips over the soft cashmere sweaters and admiring the glint of reflected light from the silver chains. 

However, no sweater, scarf, coat or piece of jewelry screamed ' _I love you so much I want to be with you forever please have my children'_   to Louis. 

He decided to take a little break, darting into a small cafe wedged between two brick buildings.

Louis sighed in relief as the warmth enveloped him, finally being able to feel his fingers and toes again. He was sure that if Harry was there, the boy would've been cooing over Louis' nose that turned pink just at the sight of cold weather, kissing it until Louis would end up in a mess of giggles, nuzzling into the crook of Harry's neck for warmth. Except, Harry was all the way back in London, so Louis had to do with Harry's leather jacket that Louis had stolen a couple of years ago when he noticed it had gone a tad short on Harry's arms and a bit too tight around his shoulders. 

The shopping hadn't been too unsuccessful too far though, thankfully. He hadn't a single clue about make up, unfortunately- Harry was usually the person who Louis relied on to pick out the right lipsticks and perfumes for his sisters, but this year he left it up to the shop assistant, who had returned with a hefty amount of overly priced products. But, Louis adored his sisters so he really couldn't help but splurge on them. He had bought Doris and Ernie two matching Doncaster Rovers jerseys, because he definitely planned on training them into little footballers. He had bought a new handbag for his mum, some new records for Dan and a few more bits and bobs for Liam and Niall. 

Yet he still had nothing for Harry.

He knew that if Harry found out how stressed Louis was about the gift, he'd shake his head disapprovingly and assure Louis that the ring on his finger and his husbands happiness and health was all that he ever needed in life. 

Which was incredibly sweet and so  _Harry_ , but Louis was still adamant on finding the perfect present. 

He ordered a cup of tea, fishing some notes from his pocket to pay for it, telling the cashier to keep the change. He took a seat in a booth while he waited, dropping all the bags down by his feet. Louis jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, fumbling to push his several layers of clothes away to reach it. 

A smile spread across Louis' face when he saw it was a text from Harry, flicking his thumb across the screen to open it. It was a picture of Harry, posing in front of their Christmas tree with a goofy smile on and a Santa hat askew over his curls. Louis chuckled, expecting nothing less from Harry. Christmas had always been his favourite  holiday of all. 

Louis tapped out of the picture, scrolling down to read the message attached. 

** Hey  Lou, I hope you're enjoying Chicago and not having too much fun without me! I put up the decorations today, don't worry though- I'm waiting until you're home to put the star on top of  the tree. I miss you loads, have a safe flight home, I can't wait to see you again. X **

It had been a cute tradition that had started off when they were in the x factor house. All of the housemates had insisted on Harry being the one to put the star on the tree, since he was the youngest of all of them. Harry had just smiled bashfully, insisting that he'd only be taking away the magic for someone else to do it. Louis had just shook his head at how thoughtful Harry always was, telling him that if he didn’t get his arse up the step ladder this instant, Louis was going to do it himself.

Of course, Harry had responded by handing Louis the star and lifting him up by the waist so that he could  reach the top of the tree, despite Louis being much taller than the boy. And, even now, five years later when the tables had turned completely and Harry was now towering over Louis, each year he still held Louis up to place the star on top.

Louis was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his order being called out.

"A tea for number twenty-eight!" 

His heart skipped a beat in his chest when Louis heard his order number, sighing exasperatedly . It would only happen to Louis that their bloody wedding anniversary date would pop up at a time when he missed Harry the most. They'd been married almost three years now, since September 28th 2013. 

Louis had been the one to propose, after just a matter of three years of knowing each other. What could they say? They had been so young, but Louis knew the second that he had jumped into Harry's arms at bootcamp that he had finally found  _home_. 

It was horribly cliched and sappy, the proposal- Harry absolutely loved it.

_ It was their third anniversary as a band, the four of them had flown back to England for it. They stayed at Harry's bungalow, the very same one they came to when they first were put together. They all sat around a campfire that night, reminiscing about the past three years, sharing their hopes and dreams for the future.  _

_ Once the fire had died down and Niall and Liam retreated back inside, Louis and Harry were left curled up together on an armchair that they had dragged outside, both of them staring adoringly into each others eyes as if nothing else existed in the world.  _

_ "Follow me, darling"  Louis had whispered, standing up from the chair and taking Harry's hand, leading him down through the garden until they came to an ancient, giant oak tree that stood tall at the very end of the garden.  _

_ Of course, Louis hadn't anticipated just how dark it would be away from the warm glow of the fire, and ended up dropping the velvet box, cursing loudly. _

_ Harry was more than confused at that point, dropping down to where Louis was desperately searching for the box in the grass. Harry's heart had stopped when his fingertips brushed over the soft velvet, picking it up and gasping softly when he opened it and saw the simple silver band, the moonlight reflecting on it. _

_ He'd handed it back to a very flustered Louis, a smug smile on his face when he said  "I believe you have something to ask me, Louis Tomlinson" _

_ Two months later, they were married on a beach in Australia, the white sand tickling their feet and their families and friends crying along with them in happiness.  _

 

Louis thanked the barista for his tea, brushing the pad of his thumb over the  _28 _ scribbled on the paper cup with a fond smile.

That’s when the idea hit. If Louis was a cartoon character, he was sure that a light bulb would appear over his head at that moment. He spun back around to the barista, a bright smile on his face. 

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the nearest tattoo shop is?"

Louis had never been a sappy romantic type. He'd take a good footy match over a date any day. That was, until Harry Styles came into his life.  

And that’s exactly how Louis found himself thirty minutes later, sat in the big leather chair while the tattoo artist inked the two digits onto his fingers. Louis couldn’t stop smiling the whole way through, knowing that this would be the very last thing Harry would expect to receive on Christmas. 

Louis asked politely for his tattoos to be covered up with bandages after the plastic wrap had been put on. The artist had looked at him a bit strange when he told him that he didn't want anyone to see his tattoo just yet, but Louis later walked out of the shop with a spring in his step and two bandaged fingers.

Thankfully, his flight home was the next day since Louis could hardly take another day of being apart from Harry. Call him clingy, but Louis was allowed to be. It was Christmas and Louis wanted to be with his husband who he was halfway convinced was actually Santa Claus. 

Louis had peeled back the bandaging halfway through the plane ride, admiring the two digits- one on each finger. Harry had teared up when he found out that Louis had gotten  _ Oops! _  tattooed  on him, he was certain that there would be a flood in their living room when Harry saw this one. He secured the bandage once he was finished, making sure that it wouldn't come loose before Christmas morning. 

 

The first thing Louis noticed when he stepped into their home was the mouth watering smell of Harry's signature Christmas cookies, mentally making a note to himself to sneak down during the night to steal a few before Harry gave them all to their families. 

The second thing, was the human being that was sprinting down the hall to Louis in a flurry of curls and a Christmas sweater. Louis had just enough time to open his arms before Harry was barreling into him, knocking him back a few steps. 

"Wow, someone missed me huh?" Louis smirked, but he couldn’t possibly control the way his heart was bursting from love in his chest. 

"Missed you loads, but at least now we won’t have the same presents" Harry replied, pulling away to peck Louis' lips with a content hum. 

Louis chuckled fondly, his mind going to his new tattoo. 

"No, we definitely won't" Louis assured him. 

Harry had insisted on Louis getting some sleep once their little reunion was over, sternly telling him that he didn't want his boy to be jet-lagged during their festivities. Louis had grumpily insisted that he didn't need sleep, but the second his head hit the pillow, he was out cold. 

 

The next week was spent just like every week in the up coming  to Christmas in the Tomlinson-Styles home. They finished off the decorating together, Harry lifting Louis up effortlessly so he could reach the top of the tree. Louis always got grumpy when Harry teased him over how small he was, but he had to admit- it had its perks. Especially when Louis got to ride Harry in front of the fire that night. 

They baked together too- Well, Harry baked and Louis was the official taste tester. Which wasn't a very difficult task, as all of Harry's cooking was to die for. And just like every year, they ended up in a food fight, later having to trudge to the bathroom with flour covering their bodies and icing streaked across each others faces. 

Finally, after the stockings had been hung and each cookie decorated for their families that would be visiting for Christmas dinner  and all presents wrapped, the two were curled up on the couch on Christmas Eve. The fire crackling in front of them with Frank Sinatra playing quietly in the background and a glass of eggnog each. 

"Lou? What happened your fingers- are you hurt?" Harry asked with a concerned frown, taking Louis' two bandaged fingers in his hand gently.

The tattoos had long since healed, but Louis still wanted to keep it a surprise for Harry until the next morning. 

"Oh, just caught them in a door in C hicago. It' s nothing terminal, love" Louis told him, planting a kiss to Harry's down turned lips. Thankfully, Harry didn’t question it, instead pressing a kiss to each finger and cuddling L ouis closer, singing softly in his ear. 

The next morning, Louis woke up before Harry, creeping out of bed to go and wrap his present. He'd picked up a couple of more gifts for Harry such as a new silk shirt and a leather bound journal, but his tattoo was no doubt the icing to the cake. Louis underestimated just how difficult it was to wrap his own fingers, but eventually after many attempts, he had a cute little bow tied around each, effectively concealing his tattoo. 

He ran upstairs after that, yelling out as he jumped onto the large bump in their bed, landing on Harry's back. 

"Harry come on, wake up! It's  _Christmas_ _!_ " Louis exclaimed, shaking Harry's shoulders relentlessly. 

"Since when have you turned into a five year old kid" Harry groaned, his voice muffled from where his face was smushed against the pillow. Louis giggled, because it was another one of their little quirks that Louis would wake Harry up each year on Christmas with loud cries and crawling all over his husband. Harry's enthusiasm for Christmas may have rubbed off a bit on Louis. 

Eventually, Louis managed to get Harry out of bed by peppering kisses all over Harry's face until the boy was squirming in laughter beneath him, taking surrender. Louis practically dragged Harry down the stairs, his fingers tingling in excitement. 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle fondly as he grabbed a few presents from under the tree, handing them to Louis with a bright smile and a 'Merry Christmas, love' 

Louis excitedly ripped the paper away from them, gasping delightedly when he saw the new football boots that he's been admiring for months. He thanked Harry a hundred times, grabbing his face and pressing a smacking kiss to his lips. 

"Open the other one" Harry told him, grinning as he nodded at the biggest one of them. 

Louis picked it up, furrowing his eyebrows confusingly when he felt how soft and squishy it was. He looked up to see Harry trying- and failing, to stifle a laugh. 

Louis unwrapped it cautiously, almost expecting something to jump out at him if the mischievous glint in Harry's eyes was anything to go by. He blinked in surprise when he only saw an ordinary sweater beneath the wrapping, wondering why Harry was so amused by it. 

That was until Louis turned it around to see what was embroidered into the front of the jumper.

"I'm not small, I'm just a tall elf" Louis read out loud, shooting an unimpressed look over the jumper to where Harry was doubled over in laughter. Louis rolled his eyes fondly, sighing as he pulled on the jumper over his t-shirt . He could never stay mad at Harry, and if the jumper made him smile then so be it. 

"Okay your turn, you giant goofball" Louis said, handing Harry his presents. He kept his left hand hidden behind his back discreetly as Harry opened the presents, the boy smiling wider with each present he unwrapped. 

"These are all amazing Lou, thank you so much!" Harry said once he had finished, reaching out to hug Louis close. 

"There's one more" Louis said, pulling away with a beaming smile. 

He held his left hand out to Harry, nodding at the bright red ribbon wrapped around his fingers. Harry laughed fondly, taking Louis' hand. 

"I get it, your last present is you. Don’t worry babe, I'll open you up later" Harry assured him, pressing a kiss to the tips of Louis' fingers.

 Louis let out a laugh in surprise, shaking his head. "Shut up and just take off the damn ribbon, Styles"

"Hey, that’s Tomlinson-Sty..." Harrys voice trailed off when the ribbon finally unraveled from Louis' fingers, his eyes finally seeing the two numbers on Louis' fingers. 

Louis bit his lip, unable to control his smile. He watched Harry, expecting the boy to start freaking out or crying or at least kiss Louis. 

"Fuck Louis- you _didn't_ " 

Okay-  _ that,  _ Louis wasn't expecting. He stared in shock as Harry ran the pad of his thumb over the two small tattoos.

"I-I thought you'd be happy haz...it's our wedding date. This tattoo is for you..." Louis whimpered, pulling his fingers away from Harry' s grasp. 

Harry's  head snapped up so fast Louis was sure that the boy was going to suffer whiplash. Louis startled  in surprise when Harry burst out laughing, the loud noise filling up the room. Usually, Louis would be so happy to hear Harry's laugh. But, right now- he was a bit scared that his husband was turning into a maniac. 

"Oh my gosh- I can't believe you actually...And  I, and- shit hold on" Harry gasped out, grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. 

"Harry, I don’t think right now is the best time for sex" Louis said uncertainly.

But then, Louis saw it. Right on Harry's left peck beneath one of the swallows, there was a  _28 _ inked onto his skin. 

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Louis cried, scrambling to get up closer to Harry's tattoo, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Did we really just get the same tattoo, in completely different continents?" Harry asked, his chest vibrating under Louis' touch as he laughed. 

"You fucker, I was going to surprise you!" Louis scolded, smacking the laughing boy's arm. Louis only lasted about two seconds before he cracked too though, falling into Harry's arms in laughter at just how ridiculous the situation was. They had gone shopping in different places for the sole reason of not getting each other the same presents, yet obviously they shared some weird telepathic connection.

"Tell me about it, I was waiting to surprise you all week!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Don't you dare start going on about destiny" Louis warned, looking up to shoot a threatening look at Harry. 

"But Lou, it’s a  _Christmas Miracle!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> I was feeling emotional over Louis' new tattoo and so this was born. Also, a huge thank you for everyone who read my last fic, your feedback was truly amazing. Come find me on twitter if you like at @fireflylarry :) 
> 
> I hope all of you have a beautiful Christmas and a fantastic New Year. x


End file.
